A Beacon of Light for the Dark
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Dean has Castiel – his own personal angel. But what about Sam…doesn’t he need an angel too? It has a fan made character – Sam’s angel Shekina


**A Beacon of Light for the Dar****k**

There has always been an angel for Dean Winchester – an entity that came for him, rescued him and dragged him from the fiery depths of Hell, an angel that will always be there and save him – his Castiel.

But what about Sam….

Sam had always wondered whether an angel was watching over him. He thought maybe Jessica was watching over him ever since she died, her soul hovering over his earthly vessel, shadowing him in a love and faith he so desperately craved. It has been said that everybody has their own guardian angel, every single person on Earth - Dean **did **get his, so Sam just wanted something to believe in…something heavenly.

What Sam didn't know is that an angel had been with him, staying with him ever since Dean died horrifically a year ago. She had been watching over him as a protector and a savoir, waiting for the right time to reveal herself to Sam…waiting on the will of God. Shekina , when God forbid her the right to be there for Sam – his voice claiming that it wasn't the right time, watched over the Winchester like a spirit – invisible, nonexistent and unheard. Sam sometimes felt the presence, unsure what it was or whether he was imagining it – a slight rustle of his auburn brown hair; the quaint movement of an object; the soft mist that he saw out of the corner of his eye…

But now, suddenly, when the ultimate evil has arrived onto this earth – Lucifer himself, God finally spoke to Shekina…and gave her his will…..

XxxxxxX

Sam groaned as he raised his head from the hard hotel room pillow, squinting as sunlight flooded in through the murky window.

'Rise and shine Sammy!' Dean said, slapping Sam's leg, as he walked over to his duffel bag, filling it with weaponry and textbooks.

'What's going on?' Sam stuttered, trying to wake up.

'The dam apocalypse, that's what. Now move your perky ass, and let's go…Bobby called, he wants to meet us'

Dean grabbed the bag, flinging it over his shoulder, before opening the hotel room door.

'5 minutes Sammy, get dressed, come on…'

Dean left the room, the hard door slamming behind him – a nasty, cold draft hit Sam's face from the impact of the door hitting the framework – a contrast to what was a baking hot June day. Sam swung his legs out of the bed sheets, his feet landing smoothly on the stained carpet, filled with cigarette burns and body fluids (not from the Winchester's). He rubbed his eyes as he yawned, air exhaling from his lungs in a slow and droning manner. Sam looked at his appearance…he would do. He already had his underlying clothes on – a small summer jacket would set it off nicely. Walking over to the chair that held his jacket, he was hit by the freezing cold wind yet again. Sam looked around. No windows and doors were left open for the draft to seep from. Sam quickly paced towards his green duffel bag next to the bed, and removed his silver .347 magnum, checking its bullet chamber, eyeing at the metallic 6 bullets neatly secured in their place. He held it close to him as he looked around again.

'Come on Sammy…move your ass you slow jerk!' Dean shouted from his Impala, honking the horn several times, before Sam heard him blasting 'Eye of the Tiger' from the car speakers.

_Well Dean ain't gonna help me now is he…great…just perfect…_

Sam thoughts rushed 100mph as he thought about whether he would have to use his powers again…if there was even a demon in the room with him. He swallowed hard as a piercing sound filed his ears, water starting to stream from his eyes. Sam covered his ears as he rushed towards the door, trying to get out, but he was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force, landing onto the floor a few steps back, his back hitting the bathroom door.

His eyes struggled to focus as the sound in his ears grew ever more torturous, dismissing the aching pain in his back. He opened them slightly, noticing a blurred figure standing by the door. Sam knew it wasn't Dean, but someone Sam knew it wasn't a demon either. So what was it? A ghost or a ghoul? Anything was possible with what Lucifer has unleashed from the ultimate Devil's gate…

'Sam…Please be aware that I am not here to harm you.' A female voice echoed throughout Sam's ears, as he grimaced at the pain, muttering an obscene comment under his breath.

'Like hell you ain't…Who in God's name are YOU?' Sam shouted as he tried to stand up, his posture wavering as he used the bathroom door handle for support. He breathed heavily, as he looked towards the female figure, his eyes focusing intently now.

'I am the name God gave me….my name is Shekina and I am here for you, Sam Winchester.'

The female made her way towards Sam slowly as the sound in his ears gradually began to die down as he looked towards her. She was dressed in grey jeans and a leather jacket, with a white lacy top laid underneath…_way too hot to be wearing in this weather_, Sam thought. Shekina's face was round, with shoulder length black hair and startling blue eyes. Her mouth was sumptuous and her lips were blood red in colour, and Sam noticed, as she walked towards him, a silver locket hanging from her neck.

'Just wait…' Sam held out his hand, not intending to use his powers, but as a sign of mercy. 'Just wait one minute…who are you?'

'I told you, my name is Shekina'

'NO! Fine…what are you?' Sam sighed, as the pain in his back continued to ache. 'One of Bobby's friends?'

'Who is Bobby?' Shekina's head tilted slightly, as she seemed confused by Sam's remark. 'Sam, I am an angel of the Lord.'

'What?' Sam stood upright instantly, taken aback by the word 'angel'. 'An angel?'

'Yes Sam. I am an angel of mercy and forgiveness and I was sent by God…I was sent to protect you, serve you and lead you on the path to Salvation.'

Shekina then placed her pale white hand onto Sam's shoulder, looking at him with eyes that seemed to bore down into your soul.

'You can't be…' Sam shook his head in disbelief. 'An angel wouldn't come for me…'

As if on cue, Sam saw the shadows that were behind this feminine figure. Two enormous white wings spread throughout the room, moving in such a gracious manner. Sam looked towards this angel, tears starting to fill up in his eyes.

'But I can't have an angel…after everything I have done…no it can't possibly…'

'Sam. I am here to lead you onto the path to Heaven. You have to remember that God forgives all Sinners Sam, so do not fear or do not think that you do not deserve this love, because you do Sam…you really do….and right now Sam, heaven is lost without you'

Sam started to cry, as Shekina placed another hand on Sam's shoulder.

'You are really going to be here for me? Like to help me?'

'Sam, I promise you. I give you my complete attention. You will not fear with me here. And Sam…you must remember….I forgive you'

Shekina placed a tender kiss on Sam's cheek before disappearing, although Sam knew it was merely an expression she would have learned somewhere. After all with all the experience with Castiel, Sam knew that angels didn't learn of emotion quickly. But an angel….an angel was here for him. He could finally believe in something, something heavenly…and most of all, he could believe in himself, and believe that maybe he would become something good after all.

XxxxxxX

Authors note: Don't know whether to make this a continued story (like say having Dean, Castiel, Sam and Shekina all together hunting and how Shekina turns Sam 'good') or to just leave this as a one-shot and leaving it up to your imagination what happens next.

What do you think?


End file.
